Jamais Deux Sans Trois
by Tymara
Summary: Harry n'aurait jamais deviné que la danse pourrait être si sensuelle... Ni que Severus et Remus dansaient si bien...
1. Jamais Deux Sans Trois

_**Kikou !**_

_**Voilà un tout petit OS de rien du tout... **_

_**Pour ceux qui suivent "Ce Soir-là", j'attends la correction de ma Traf' et je vous le poste !**_

_**Merci à JKR de nous laisser jouer avec ses persos, à U2 pour avoir composé la chanson initiale et à l'équipe musicale de Moulin Rouge, qui nous a fait une superbe reprise.**_

_**J'ai écrit ce texte cette nuit, sur le coup de 1h du mat', inspirée par la magnifique perf' de Rayane et de ses deux partenaires sur le tango de Roxanne.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jamais deux sans trois<strong>

_His eyes upon your face_

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point un regard pouvait être puissant. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à se regarder. Comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Sauf que moi, j'étais là.

_His hand upon your hand_

Ce mouvement fluide, que tous le monde dans une salle de danse attend. cette main, tendue vers vous, comme un chemin vers une terre promise. Il n'y a rien de plus beau, de plus fort, que deux mains entrelacées. Si ce n'est deux corps…

_His lips caress your skins_

Eux deux. Ensembles. Sauvages. La bestialité de deux lèvres s'écrasant brutalement sur d'autres. La force, la puissance, l'aura du mâle dominant qui en rencontre un autre. Deux alpha. Un seul du moins…

_It's more than I can stand_

Je m'avance dans la lumière. Les rayons du soleil passent à travers les hautes fenêtres de l'entrepôt dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Et je sais qu'ils se posent sur mes larmes, les accrochant comme pour les retenir. Ils me voient enfin. Puis se regardent de nouveau. Je peux voir qu'ils se parlent à travers leurs yeux. Complices.

_Why does my heart cry ?_

_(Jealousy will drive you mad…)_

Enfin, ils s'approchent de moi. Ensembles, toujours ensembles. Mais un ensemble à trois désormais. Je le sais, je le sens. Et j'ai peur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette peur, alors que j'ai ce que je voulais ?

_Feelings I can't fight_

Quatre mains se posent sur mon corps. Une sur ma hanche droite. Une sur mon ventre. Une sur mon omoplate gauche. Et une sur ma nuque. Je sens leur souffle, sur mon visage et sur ma nuque. Et la danse reprend. Nouvelle. Droite, gauche, droite. Vite, vite, lent.

Un. Deux. Trois.

_You're free to leave me_

_But just don't deceive me_

Le tango. C'est, au même titre que la rumba, l'une des danses les plus sensuelles qui soit à mon goût. Toujours cette même puissance, cette même bestialité. Puissance du mystère. Bestialité du loup.

Deux lèvres qui s'écrasent sur les miennes. Et la danse continue. Plus sensuelle, plus… sexuelle. Mais tant pis. On danse. On danse comme si le temps s'était suspendu, comme si nos vies s'arrêtaient demain. Parce que c'est le cas. Nos vies s'arrêtent ce soir, pour reprendre, renaître. Différentes. Plus belles, plus dures encore. Mais tellement mieux…

Remus se détache de moi, et je plonge mon regard dans ses deux prunelles dorées. Liquides. Je pourrais me noyer dedans, mais Severus m'en empêche. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et me laisse guider par mes deux hommes.

Je devrais trouver ça dégoûtant, d'aimer deux personnes, du même sexe de surcroit. Mais je suis bien là, entre mes amours. Tellement bien…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps la chorégraphie dure. Une minute, une heure, un mois.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête. Je ne veux pas qu'elle continue.

Toutes mes pensées s'envolent quand Severus me retourne et m'encercle complètement de ses bras. Et le peu de neurones qu'il me reste se déconnecte au son du grognement de gorge de Remus. Possessif.

Le déclic se fait. Je suis à eux. Je leur appartient autant qu'ils m'appartiennent. Je sais que, encore une fois, cette idée devrait me déranger. Mais c'est impossible. Pas quand tout cette amour résonne en moi en même temps que la musique.

Mon coeur bas plus vite. Les boutons de ma chemise verte s'éparpillent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je grogne à mon tour: j'ai froid sans eux autour de moi. Mais je gémis quand deux torses nus se collent au mien. Mes yeux fermés, je ressens tout au centuple. Je ne sais plus qui est devant, qui est derrière. Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Une main, douce et inquisitrice, se glisse sur mon torse, frôle mes tétons dressés, autant de froid que de désir. Une bouche aspire la peau de mon cou et une langue caresse le lobe de mon oreille. Mais elles me laissent bien vite alors que des gémissements dans mon cou me font frémir. Ils s'embrassent. Au-dessus de moi, plaquant leurs deux corps encore plus proches du mien. Je vais fondre en eux.

_And please_

Nos gestes sont plus précis, plus rapides. Frénétiques. Ca y est, nous y sommes. Ils sont là, avec moi, en moi. Nos corps, brûlants de désir, confondus entre eux.

_Believe me when I say…_

Je jouis. Eux aussi. Couchés, par-terre, sur le sol froid. Je meurs de chaud. J'ai peur, de nouveau. J'ai envie, encore. Me quitteront-ils, maintenant ? Va-t-on recommencer ?

Je frissonne. Le corps brûlant et surchauffé de Remus se presse contre mon dos, sa bouche parsème mon corps de baisers. Severus, encore une fois, encercle mon corps de ses bras et plaque son torse au mien, léchant ma clavicule.

- _… I love you…_ Chuchotent-ils à mon oreille.

Je flotte. Je sais, encore une fois, que je ne devrais pas. c'est immoral. Mais qu'est-ce que la morale en a à foutre ? Je les aime. Plus que ma propre vie.

Alors, un sourire étire mes lèvres, mon avenir se profile devant mes yeux. Notre avenir.

Je n'ai plus peur, rassuré par deux corps chauds, ondulants en moi au rythme de la musique. Je n'ai plus peur, parce que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je suis heureux. J'ai confiance.

Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois que tomber amoureux, c'est avoir une arme pointée sur la tête et donner à l'autre le pouvoir d'appuyer sur la détente.

Quelqu'un d'autre m'a aussi dit que l'amour, c'est un piano tombé du quatrième étage d'un immeuble.

J'ai donné l'arme à Severus. Qui l'a brisée, jetée au loin.

J'ai sauté du haut de l'immeuble. Remus m'a rattrapé.

L'amour, c'est avant tout avoir confiance.

J'ai confiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi Bébé ? Me demande Remus, au-dessus de moi.

- Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête, Amour ? Renchérit Severus, à ma droite.

Un sourire illumine son visage, éclairant ses beaux yeux verts d'une lueur nouvelle, une flamme bien trop longtemps disparue.

- Je vous aime, déclara-t-il. Doucement, comme pour arrêter ce moment. Mettre tout sur pause et rester ainsi à jamais.

_Love (n; m): A passionate feeling of affection for (an)other(s) person(s)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà !<em>**

**_J'ai perdu personne ?_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_**

**_J'ai aussi eu l'inspiration pour une deuxième fiction, toujours sur la danse, mais je me concentre pour l'instant uniquement sur celle en cours. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de garder ces idées dans un coin de ma tête, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)_**

**_XOXO Tymara_**

**_CORRECTION /!\ - La chanson Roxanne n'est pas de U2 mais de Police ! Merci à ma revieweuse spécialiste de la chanson ;)_**


	2. Suite ?

_**Bonjour vous !**_

_**Non, ce n'est pas une suite, mais ça n'en est pas loin. En vérité, j'ai reçu très peu de reviews pour cet OS, mais ils étaient tellement positifs que je voulais vous poser une question:**_

_**Voulez-vous une suite ?**_

_**Pour tout vous dire, j'envisage déjà d'en faire une. Mais, si suite il doit y avoir, elle n'arrivera pas avant un long moment, parce que je veux déjà finir ma fiction en cours et bosser sur les chapitres afin de ne pas vous décevoir après tous les commentaires élogieux que j'ai reçu. Je suis assez fière de ce texte, mais il est très dur de rester dans une atmosphère mystérieuse comme cela et je m'en voudrais de nous décevoir, autant vous que moi.**_

_**En tout cas, passez de bonnes fêtes !**_

_**XOXO Tymara**_

PS: Aberie- Ton commentaire était... Woaouw ! Vraiment, il m'a presque fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Si tu me donnes ton adresse mail, je serais vraiment ravie de communiquer avec toi, parce que c'est pour des gens comme toi que j'écris: je suis toujours ravie de faire plaisir aux gens, mais les émouvoir est encore un cran au-dessus, c'est le rêve de tout auteur ! Mon but, en écrivant (en-dehors de me défouler), c'est de toucher le coeur des gens. Je mets toujours un bout de moi-même dans mes écrits, et voir que quelqu'un comprend le message c'est... Jouissif ! Merci, vraiment.


	3. You Can Leave Your Hat On

_**Coucou vous !**_

_**Suite à mon poste d'il y a quelques jours, j'ai décidé de faire une suite à J2S3 sus forme de plusieurs OS, toujours avec des chansons.**_

_**Un grand merci à Aberie, ma breffeuse préférée (aucun commentaire, SINON...), sans qui mon ego n'aurait jamais atteint une telle dimension.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>You Can Leave Your Hat On<strong>

_Strip-tease (n; m):__ Spectacle de cabaret au cours duquel une ou plusieurs personnes se déshabillent de façon lente et suggestive._

_Baby take off your coat_

_Real slow_

Je suis de dos. Je ne les vois pas.

Mais eux, si.

Leurs yeux brûlent mon corps et me réchauffent de manière délicieuse. Je n'ose faire un mouvement.

Mes mains sont lourdes lorsque je les porte à ma boutonnière. Mais je leur fais confiance.

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, Messieurs.

J'enlève mon manteau.

Doucement.

Mais je garde mon chapeau.

_Raise your arms up in the air_

_And now shake 'em_

La température augmente.

Mes bras se lèvent, animés d'une vie propre.

Au rythme de la musique.

Ils redescendent. Longent mon corps. Sont rejointes par d'autres. Plus grandes, plus douces.

Plus belles.

Me retirent chemise et cravate.

Lentement.

Mais je garde mon chapeau. Encore.

_You give me reason to live_

_Sweet darling_

Je vis. Je revis. Libre.

Libre d'aimer et de l'être en retour. Puissance deux. Puissance mille.

Le bruit d'une ceinture résonne dans l'air, couvre l'espace d'un instant la musique avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses droits.

Je reprends mes mouvements, lascifs. Je les espère sensuels.

Mais mon chapeau est toujours là.

Les mains s'agitent, appellent deux bouches en renfort. Quatre lèvres, pulpeuses. Des mots, plus ou moins doux, plus ou moins crus. Tous aussi excitants.

Des mots et des corps. Nus.

Les vêtements ne sont plus que lointains souvenirs, mémoire d'instants oubliés, jugés trop fades par la brûlure du désir qui nous consume.

Le contact des draps n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de ces limbes brumeuses salvatrices.

Il ne m'a pas enlevé mon chapeau.

_Suspicious minds are talkin'_

_They're tryin' to tear us appart _

Ils ont pourtant essayé. Sans succès.

Inséparables.

- Severus…

Le mot glisse sur mes lèvres, effleure mon palais.

- Remus !

Mon dos se cambre. De plaisir. De douleur. Mêlés aussi intrinsèquement que les deux hommes de ma vie dans mon coeur.

Les autres n'ont pas compris. Ne m'ont pas compris.

Mais eux, si.

- OUI !

Ensemble, même dans l'orgasme.

La pression redescent, les corps s'affaissent. Symbiose parfaite.

Assaisonnée d'un chapeau, perché sur ma tête.

_They don't believe in this love of mine_

_They don't know what love is_

Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Joie, bonheur, destruction ?

Passion ?

Dans un lit, trois corps. Mêlés et emmêlés, indémêlables.

Unis. Forts, parce qu'ensembles.

Nus, seuls avec leurs sentiments.

- Je vous aime.

Et un chapeau.

- _Won't you do that for me babe ? _Murmure l'un d'eux. Ou peut-être les trois.

- _And you just… _Renchérit un autre, en levant un bras.

- … _Leave your hat on now… _Termine-t-il.

Quelque chose vole. Une forme en tissu, indistincte.

Mais ils s'en fichent.

Un soupir d'aise échappe à Harry. Il se recule, collant ainsi un peu plus le torse de Severus contre son dos.

Grognant de froid, le Loup se rapproche, son nez enfoui dans une touffe de cheveux bruns.

Mais ce qui attire les regards, c'est un symbole. Le point convergent de tout l'amour du monde.

Trois mains. Serrées, collées, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

_You can leave your hat on…_

- Il faudra nous le refaire, Babe. Tu as un don certain pour le strip-tease, grogne Remus.

Puis ils s'endorment. A l'abri du monde et de la souffrance.

Leur amour est beau, peut-être un peu trop. Ils rayonnent.

Le chapeau s'en est allé.

_Amour (n; m):__ Sentiment passionné, élan physique ou sentimental entre deux (ou plusieurs) personnes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Z'ai perdu personne ?<em>**

**_Enfin br... Oh toi ! Tu vas m'entendre, crois-moi !_**

**_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et merci de suivre mon - ou devrais-je dire "nos" ? - cerveau(x) fou-fou(s) dans cette aventure :3_**

**_XOXO Tymara_**


End file.
